


I'm Glad There Is You.

by fatedtomeet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, free form always free form, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedtomeet/pseuds/fatedtomeet





	I'm Glad There Is You.

"can i sit here?" niall questions, the words coming out in a rush. he's out of breath from running to catch the bus and all of the other seats are taken and he can't be arsed to stand for the twenty minute ride. "yeah." he smiles at the dark haired boy with sparkling eyes and sinks down, the bus hitting a pot hole as he does so, so he jars them both. their hands brush and he glances down eyes wide when he sees a familiar line of red ink on the boy's pinky. it's familiar because he has the same tattoo. "guess it's fate then, yeah?" he questions and niall thinks maybe it is.

their fingers are pressed together and the ends of the strings seem to meet like they were meant to be together and niall can barely breathe, wants to pinch himself to make sure he's not dreaming. "zayn." the dark haired boy says and he repeats it after, word familiar in his mouth though he's never said it before. feels the way the word home or mum does. "niall." he replies and flashes a too big smile. neither one has moved their hand away, string still connected and there's an ache in his chest.

 

zayn shifts a bit in the seat so they are closer together and holds the earbud for his iphone out so they can share it, even though he's using the hand not touching niall and it's an awkward position. they share it, listening to music for a while and somehow fingers lace together - a perfect fit. "where you headed?" he questions conversationally, eyes focused on the dark headed boy's handsome face. "was headed home i thought, but think i was actually supposed to be here, with you."

and there's a lump in niall's throat he can't swallow down, wetness at the corner of his eye's like he's about to cry but he better not for christ's sake. "come back to mine, yeah?" he questions and zayn nods his head. " can i kiss you? fuck i know that's forward but it's just .. i -" niall cuts him off, leaning forward to press his lips to the other's. it's short and sweet, tender and loving and when he pulls back he's struggling to breathe. "i get it. think maybe this is the start of something."


End file.
